


Who Do You Think You Kidding?

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: After a Date, Banter, But i got tired of waiting so i wrote a fic for the ship, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Kimerator, Kimerry, Kimmerry, Perimmy, Rarepair, Whats the ship name????, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: Kimmy gets home from a date, and happens to be wearing a particularly horrible scarf. Titus notices.





	Who Do You Think You Kidding?

“Oh your god,” Titus gasped as soon as Kimmy walked through the front door and shut it behind her. “What in the world done happened to you, Kimberly?”

“Nothing,” Kimmy replied, her voice just the slightest bit too-high-pitched. Her scarf was wrapped around her neck, covering the pale skin of the shivering woman in colors that obviously clashed. “I’m going to bed now, goodnight Titus!”

Thinking quickly, Titus grabbed onto Kimmy’s forearm and pulled her onto the couch, crossing his legs and sitting back. “Now, Kim possible, what happened on that date?”

“Nothing, Titus- and what’s a Kim Possible?” Kimmy replied, pulling the scarf up tighter against her throat. “Is it some sort of perfume that only spies wear? Because I wanted to be a spy when I was little, but that didn’t work out too well since I always danced everywhere and provided my own music to dance to and-”

“Kimmy!” Titus cut her off, staring at her impatiently. “Take off the scarf.”

“I don’t have to do that,” Kimmy answered, looking away from him with faux dignity. “I am an adult and have no obligations to what a poorly-dressed Titus tells me to do with my fashion choices-”

“Finally!” Titus exclaimed, sighing in relief as he tore the scarf from Kimmy’s neck and set it aside. “That thing was atrocious, and your sense of style needs work since you think mine is so un-chic. Now tell me why in the world why you are wearing such a hideous creation on today of all days? I’ll have you know that it is black history month, and I find your taste in fashion very insensitive! And didn’t you just get back from a date with that boy whose mouth is softer than your kissing potato-”

“I told you not to talk about that!” The redhead cut him off, biting her lip in frustration and crossing her arms. “...The scarf was a present. Perry learned how to knit, since I told him how cold it was getting around here- said he had extra time on his lunch breaks ever since the company started that lawsuit against the city.”

“...Oh. I overstand now, Kimberly,” Titus whispered with a smug grin on his face as he stood up and sauntered off to his room. “Have fun with your boyfriend’s scarf!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Kimmy protested, standing up off the couch and grabbing the scarf.

“Oh honey,” Titus responded teasingly as he moved to shut his door. “Who do you think you kidding?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment! My tumblr is @jamisahivemind, come chat!


End file.
